Change
by bearhead
Summary: It had been 2 years since the defeat of Father and the Homunculus and so many things had changed, but the one thing that is still the same and would probably always be the same, was the fact that Havoc is still single.  havoc/rebecca  please read!


**Okay people so last night I was feeling kinda down and I thought I really want a funny Havoc/Rebecca fanfic to cheer me up….you know what….there are only 3 havoc/Rebecca fanfictions in english on this website! That is just sad! So I am seriously hoping that by writing this some other people might write one to so that next time im sad I can read a hilarious havoc/Rebecca fanfic to cheer me up! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA or any of its characters**

**P.S. I had absolutely no plot ideas so I just started typing and this is what came out.**

It had been 2 years since the defeat of Father and the Homunculus and so many things had changed. Ed had gained his right arm back and was now engaged to Winry. Al had gained his entire body back and was setting out to travel the countries in the East to learn alkehestry from Mai. The newly promoted General Mustang is married to Riza Hawkeye who agreed "only so that she could better protect him." And Ling is now the emperor of Xing. So much has changed, but the one thing that is still the same and according to others would probably always be the same was the fact that Havoc, who had regained the use of his legs, is still single.

"C'mon Breda, please come to the bar with me tonight!" Havoc begged, practically pulling his best friend in the direction of the bar.

"No Havoc, I can't. I told you I have a date" he replied, winking at the other man.

"But there is no one else to go with!" complained Havoc.

"Maybe if you found yourself a girl, things would be better."

"There are no good girls in Central." Havoc replied with a mopey look on his face.

"Hey Havoc!" called a voice, "have you even been dumped by your best friend? Seems like you can't keep hold of anything these days!" Havoc looked around for the source of the voice mocking him only to come face to face with Rebecca Catalina.

"What the hell Rebecca! Just leave me alone you jerk!" Havoc yelled. Rebecca just crossed her arms, obviously insulted.

"Whatever! It's not like I wanted to talk to you anyways you walking ash tray!"

"Well I didn't want to talk to you either you ugly witch!"

"Now I see why you are still single you brain dead moron!"

"You're single too you freakin idiot!" Havoc shouted. Breda stared at the fuming pair wondering how two people could be so stupid.

"Maybe you should get together so neither of you are single" he suggested. At this both Havoc and Rebecca ripped their glaring eyes apart and instead focused them intently on Breda.

'_Bad _idea' he thought 'I_ shouldn't have said that!'_

"Like I would ever date a rough, unfeminine, ugly, crazy, insane, psycho, mad woman like Rebecca!" yelled Havoc at his friend. Rebecca turned towards Havoc now, steam rising from her head. Breda took this opportunity to run and hide.

"Unfeminine?" she screamed "Let me tell you something, Havoc. I would never, ever, not even if you were the last person on earth, date someone as useless, pathetic, and completely incompetent as y—" her words were suddenly cut off as Havoc kissed her forcefully, slamming his lips against. As he pulled away Rebecca stood, staring at him with an incredibly confused look in her eye.

"What the hell was that for Havoc?" she screamed.

"I just thought we could use some change around here" replied Havoc calmly.

"Oh…" Rebecca looked down at her feet. Then she slowly walked over to the blonde and stared him right in his baby blue eyes.

"Havoc…" she said, in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Yes?" Havoc questioned.

"YOU TASTE LIKE A FREAKIN ASH TRAY!" she screamed and punched him in the face before turning and storming away leaving a crumpled up and pale Havoc lying in the dirt.

'_Oh well….' _thought Breda, watching from his hiding place. '_I guess some things will never change…..'_

**Ok so that was that. Like I said I really had no idea what I was writing so this is what came out! I will try and right more of these and hopefully they will improve. If you like it let me know! And I can always use some encouragement! Review please!**


End file.
